Winter Tale
by purple mangosteen
Summary: Christmas party at 221B Baker Street after Sherlock return from his fake death. John invites everyone, including Mycroft who surprises him by coming along with his lover and said lover godson. Slash. Established Mycroft Holmes/Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter.

**Winter Tale**

Chapter I

It was Christmas already. This year was the second year John Watson celebrated Christmas with his flatmate and also best friend, Sherlock Holmes. Yes, the very same Sherlock Holmes who faked his death for three months, leaving John quite devastated.

Of course, he understood the reason behind it. Jim Moriarty's henchmen would kill them all if there was a wind if Sherlock was still alive. So, Sherlock needed to pretend that he was dead while working to bring down the Moriarty's men. However, that didn't mean he would accept Sherlock back without some retribution for worrying him. He punched Sherlock in the face and broke his nose in the process. The man deserved it.

It was huge in the newspaper when Sherlock finally came back to among the living. The very same newspaper who called Sherlock liar a few months ago. In fact, many producers and also publishers contacted Sherlock and offered him deal either to make movie or books based on his experience. Sherlock rejected them all.

John was really glad that his friend was back. And no, despite everything people had said about them, they weren't a couple. They were merely best friends who shared the same flat together.

Life returned like usual. Detective Inspector Lestrade would call them whenever there was case police couldn't solve. John would blog about it. Private clients who read the blog would come to hire Sherlock. All was well.

And now it was Christmas time. John had planned party at 221B Baker Street. He had invited Lestrade, Molly and Mycroft. Mrs. Hudson wasn't really guest anyway. It was party for their small circle of friends. Mycroft didn't really fit the category but he was Sherlock's brother. Speaking of it, the whole time Mycroft knew that Sherlock was alive and helped his brother in secret. When John thought about it, it was weird that Mycroft would let those rubbish papers to besmirch his younger brother. He was the British Government, for God's sake, stopping one article from being published wasn't a big deal at all. But, it was all in their plan to fool Moriarty.

Well, that was in the past and now John had many things to do. The first thing was to ensure the party went perfectly. As perfect as it could be with Sherlock's presence. Amazingly, the man so far accepted what John planned for Christmas without once arguing with him.

"Oh, that was wonderful!" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed once Sherlock finished playing violin.

Molly clapped her hands. "Yes, Sherlock," she said."You should play violin more often."

"Drinks, everyone?" John asked.

"Yes," Lestrade said.

"Thank you, John." said.

"Oh, here he comes," Sherlock said suddenly.

There were footsteps and a moment later, Mycroft Holmes showed up.

"Mycroft," John said in surprise. He didn't think that Mycroft would come. The older man didn't bother last year.

Mycroft was dressed in his usual three piece suits. This time it was black with white shirt and red tie. The ever present umbrella was in his left hand while in his right hand he held bag that was full of Christmas presents. Now, that was a surprise.

"Merry Christmas, everyone." Mycroft greeted them all.

"So good for you to come," John said.

Sherlock snorted.

And then next surprise came. From behind Mycroft, a young man in mid twenty showed up. He had dark hair, green eyes and scar which looked like bolt in his forehead. He was tall too, being in the same height as Mycroft. And next to the young man, there was a ten year old boy with bright pink hair.

"Hi, Sherlock," the young man greeted.

Sherlock waved his hand lazily as a greeting.

"Sherlock," the child however smiled in delight at the sight of Sherlock and ran to him, blabbering in... was that Latin?

John blinked. Yes, the kid was speaking in Latin with Sherlock now and the world only consulting detective was replying in the very same language.

"You must be Dr. John Watson," Harry, the young man said. "Mrs. Hudson, Miss. Hooper, Detective Inspector Lestrade, nice to meet you all. I'm Harry, Harry Potter but please just call me Harry." He introduced himself. "And that is my godson, Teddy."

The boy perked up at the mention of godson. "Hi, I'm Theodore Remus Lupin but I'm called Teddy." He said, grinning. "Nice to meet you all."

Molly squealed at the boy cuteness. "Nice to meet you too, Teddy." She said.

"Oh, so polite," Mrs. Hudson gushed out.

"Sherlock could learn a thing or two from this kid," Lestrade said, making John smiled at that.

Was this Sherlock's family? A ten year old who spoke in Latin and being so polite? Not to mention the weird name. John could really see the boy as Sherlock's family. Except for the bright pink hair. Apparently, Sherlock could read his mind because the man then said. "Harry is Mycroft's on and off boyfriend."

The reaction of this was a total silence.

"You can close your mouth anytime John. You rather resemble dying goldfish now," Sherlock broke the silence.

John closed his mouth. He didn't realize he had been gaping at Harry and Mycroft, who looked amused by their reaction.

"It's nice to see that you finally find someone, Mycroft Holmes," Mrs. Hudson said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson." Mycroft replied politely. The ever proper English gentleman.

John didn't quite grasp it. Mycroft's boyfriend? Why in all the time he never ever once heard about that?

Teddy frowned at Sherlock and then said something in Latin.

Mycroft replied back in Latin and Sherlock sighed out loud. Was this some kind of secret language that Holmeses used because Harry too spoke in Latin now while the entire occupants of the flat stared in confusion.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said, finally taking a note of the other bewilderment. "Teddy is learning Latin for school now. And Mycroft and Sherlock are better in Latin than I am."

"It's alright," John said. It wasn't actually.

"And we bring something," Harry said. As if in cue, Mycroft lifted the bag in his hand and gave it to John. "It's Christmas present for everyone." He explained.

"Thank you," John replied. Oh, crap. Why didn't Mycroft tell him that he was going to be here with his boyfriend and his boyfriend's godson? He didn't have any present for Harry, Mycroft and Teddy. Dear Lord, the kid would be so disappointed.

His thought must be written in his face because Harry waved his hand and said lazily. "It's alright. As for Teddy, he had Christmas presents more than anyone could hope for."

The party went on. Harry was busy talking with Molly now with Lestrade added his opinion now and then. The young man seemed to find their job fascinating. Teddy meanwhile was busy playing with remote control, switching the various channels on telly. Mrs. Hudson was busy offering cakes, cookies and drinks for everyone. That left John with Sherlock and Mycroft. John felt headache coming already.

"So, out of the doghouse now brother?" Sherlock asked mockingly.

"Very amusing, Sherlock," Mycroft replied.

"Doghouse?" John echoed.

"Oh, yeah," Sherlock replied in glee. "Had huge row, didn't you? That's why you spent Chistmas with sulking in front of fireplace last year."

Mycroft gave his younger brother a chilling gaze.

Harry chose the moment to join them. "You aren't bickering again, are you?" he asked sternly.

"We were merely discussing Sherlock's wellbeing, dear." Mycroft replied.

Harry snorted.

John's eyebrow rose to his head. Alright, that was creepy. Even though it was said in casual way, the endearment was enough to alarm him. Looking at Harry and Mycroft who stood side by side, he didn't see any similarity between them.

"I finally met you," Harry said to him. "I've heard so many stories about you. It's nice for Sherlock to have such a loyal friend like you."

"Uhm...how long have you known each other?" he asked curiously.

"About ten years." Harry replied. "It has to do with his job." He gestured to Mycroft.

John nodded while inwardly wondered about what kind of job Harry had to cross path with Mycroft Holmes, the British Government himself. If it wasn't because of his association with Sherlock, John would never know that someone like Mycroft existed in this world. The shadow ruler behind the throne.

"And what do you do?" he asked.

"I'm law enforcement officer." Harry replied. "I read your blog too. A Study in Pink. That was your first case, wasn't it? The friendship forged in mortal peril."

Sherlock groaned and Mycroft coughed.

"I have two best friend and we were stranded in many life and death situation together many times. There couldn't be a friendship stronger than that."

That was really weird, John concluded.

"Harry! Harry!" Teddy said suddenly. "Aren't we going to the Weasleys?" the boy asked.

Harry looked at his watch. "Ah, yes. I'm afraid that we need to leave now." He said regretfully. "I have to attend my family Christmas party."

He and Teddy bid goodbye t everyone. Teddy spoke in Latin to Sherlock again. Mycroft politely bid everyone farewell.

"Well, we have to leave now. See you later."

As soon as they left, the conversation started again with Mycroft and his mysterious boyfriend as the main topic. Sherlock looked thoroughly annoyed at this.

"I can't believe Mycroft has a boyfriend," Molly exclaimed. "And how come none of us know about this?"

"He is Mycroft Holmes," Mrs. Hudson said. "If he doesn't want people to know then I doubt that people will know."

That really summed it actually. John turned to look at Sherlock. "I also don't know about this." He said. Which was understandable, every time Mycroft came to 221B Baker Street it was either to talk about case of Sherlock. Mycroft never divulge any personal information about himself.

Sherlock made an impatient sound. "As ever you see that you don't observe."

"What is t observe from Mycroft?" he asked. "His umbrella?"

"His ring, John. His ring."

"Oh!" Now, John remembered that Mycroft had ring on his right ring finger. And Harry too, had the same gold ring.

"Your observation skill really amazes me," Sherlock drawled sarcastically.

"But ring? They must be serious."

"Mummy's idea actually. Since I'm married to my job that leaves Mycroft alone. The best Mycroft could do is giving Harry his ring. Which is good so Mummy can focus on Mycroft and leave me alone."

"And who is he?" he asked because there was no way that ordinary people would know Mycroft from his job.

"The other half of the British government," was all Sherlock said.

Author's Note:

My first crossover fanfiction. Sherlock is my latest obsession now. So now I decided to write about Harry Potter and Sherlock. Mycroft Holmes is my favourite character aside of Sherlock himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter.

**Winter Tale**

Chapter II

Dr. John Watson was having tea while watching television when someone knocked on the door. He got up from his armchairs, intending to open the door but found out that the guest was already inside.

"What does he want?" Sherlock's voice rang out from the kitchen when he was busy with his experiment. John didn't know what Harry was thinking with giving Sherlock a set of chemical stuff consisted of colourful liquid and suspicious looking powder as Christmas present.

Mycroft apparently was immune to his younger brother's rudeness. Must come from years of practice.

John sighed. "Sherlock, you can get out to talk with your brother. It wouldn't kill you," he said dryly.

"The boredom will kill me!" Sherlock replied.

But in the end, Sherlock got out from the kitchen, sulking.

"Hello, Sherlock." Mycroft greeted his younger brother.

"Is this social call?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, yes, purely social." Mycroft paused a bit. "How are you?"

"Very well." Sherlock replied. "Well, now that the social call is over, hadn't we better get down to business? What do you want, Mycroft?"

Mycroft took out five white envelopes from the pocket of his suit and gave it to John. "It's a new year party invitation. Harry has gotten it in his head to throw New Year party and invite you all. The invitation for Detective Inspector Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson and Miss Hooper are in there too. If it isn't too much bother, please give it to them."

"Erm...alright," John said.

Mycroft smiled. "Excellent. Now after my business here is done, I shall excuse myself. Oh, and please remember, you must bring the invitation with you. I, of course, shall provide transportation for you and the others."

John gave the invitation with Sherlock's name to the detective which Sherlock begrudgingly took. He kept the other invitation with him. If he trusted it with Sherlock, he was almost sure the other recipients would never accept it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"New Year party?" Lestrade asked.

"Yes, Greg," John replied. "It was Harry's idea so Mycroft said that he would provide the transportation."

Lestrade nodded. "I'll come then. It wasn't as if I had something else to do."

Fortunately, Sherlock was out of hearing range. If he didn't, Sherlock would start talking about Mrs. Lestrade affair again.

Donovan showed up suddenly. "Well, you're here," she addressed John. "You host New year party at your flat?" she asked in disbelief.

"No," John shook his head. "It's Sherlock's brother in law party."

"Brother in law?" Donovan echoed.

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me." John really had no desire to explain about Sherlock's family to her. He didn't know what disparaging remark she would make and it was better not to risk Mycroft's wrath. He went to join Sherlock where the man was busy examining the dead body. "Found something?" he asked.

"Hmm...yes." Sherlock straightened then turned to shout at Lestrade. "The murderer is the housekeeper!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John insisted that they went to the morgue the next to deliver Molly's invitation. Sherlock grumbled but he tagged along.

"New year party? Oh, I would love too," Molly said enthusiastically.

John suspected that this had something to do with Harry's Christmas present. Aside of Sherlock, Harry actually gave them all present and the presents for Mrs. Hudson and Molly turned out to be diamond earrings. Women loved diamond and Mrs. Hudson and Molly had nothing but the highest praise for Harry ever since. That had made John wonder actually. Could law enforcement officer afford for it? But then again, Mycroft probably paid for the presents.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As promised, Mycroft sent two cars to pick them up at Baker Street. John had never heard about Grimmauld Square before but the place turned out to be posh area with big housed and expensive cars that lined the street. The chauffeur dropped them at the end of the street where Mycroft and Harry were already waiting.

"Do you have the invitation with you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," they replied.

"Wonderful! Follow me please," Harry said, leading the way. They arrived at Grimmauld Square Number 12 a moment later. "Welcome," Harry said and opened the door.

The house was bigger in the inside than it looked like from outside. Harry led them to the living room. It was huge with brick fireplace that took up one entire wall. The antique furniture matched the rest of the decor of the house.

"It's like Downton Abbey," Mrs. Hudson whispered.

John had to agree. The whole house screamed old money.

Teddy ran to greet them. The boy was followed by small black puppy that was wagging his tail happily.

John gave his and Sherlock's Christmas present to the boy. Well, it was from him alone actually. It turned out that Lestrade, Molly and Mrs. Hudson also had the same idea.

"Wow! Thank you," Teddy said, grinning happily.

"Oh, such polite and adorable child." Mrs. Hudson gushed out again.

"Thank you," a new voice interrupted.

"Andromeda," Harry said."Everyone, meet Andromeda Black, Teddy's grandmother."

Andromeda Black had a bearing of queen. It was obvious that she was a high class woman born in aristocrat family. John wouldn't be surprised if she was related to the Queen. Harry introduced his friends the next, Ron and Hermione Weasley. And the last was Mycroft's assistant, Anthea. But then again, Harry invited Sherlock's friend and Anthea was probably the closest thing Mycroft had as a friend.

The party was officially begun. Sherlock predictably took the armchair near the fireplace and started brooding. At least, that was until Teddy engaged him in a conversation. Harry rushed around to greet his guest one by one, trying to be a good host. He finally stopped at John.

"Thank you for having us here," John said.

Harry shook his head. "Nah," he said."This is the first time I invite friends from Mycroft side. Usually I dragged him to my friends' place."

John doubted that Mycroft thought of them as his friends but he kept his opinion to himself. But he couldn't imagine Harry dragging Mycroft around if the older man really didn't want to.

"Of course, that is when he isn't busy." Harry said again. "And when I'm not busy."

"Oh, what do you do again?" he asked curiously.

"Harry is the Chief of Britain Special Defence Force," Mycroft said.

"Mycroft!" Harry hissed.

A military man? Harry didn't really look like it. But Chief? Wow. Someone who was high in the hierarchy of power. Well, Mycroft probably wouldn't settle for someone less than that.

Not far from them, Teddy and Sherlock were conversing in Latin.

"That's amazing," John said. "I never met ten year old boy who could speak in Latin fluently."

"Teddy is twelve actually," Harry corrected. "And the language is taught at school."

"School?"

"Yes. A boarding school in Scotland. Teddy, Andromeda, Ron, Hermione and I all went there." Harry explained.

Hermione and Molly joined them. They were talking about Molly's job. It was then when John realized that what he thought as wallpaper actually was family tapestry.

"Toujours pur," he read the motto written in the family crest.

"It means always pure," Harry said. "It's the motto of Black family."

"Are you a Black?" John questioned.

"No. But my grandmother was a Black." Harry pointed to Dorea Black name. "My godfather was the last Black male. When he died, I inherited everything."

"Sirius, Regulus, Orion, Arcturus..." Molly read the tapestry.

"Most of the Blacks were named after stars and constellation," Harry explained.

Lestrade too joined them. "Isn't Orion and Walburga cousins?" he asked, frowning.

"Yes. Back then, marriage between cousins was done to ensure the continuation of family line and to keep fortune inside the family."

Sherlock snorted. "The inbreeding also caused mental and physical problem."

"Yeah, that too." Harry said.

Andromeda, who sensed the sombre situation, offering them drinks and delicacies. Soon, the party atmosphere was restored. John had to admit that it wasn't a bad New Year party. When the party was over, Harry gave each of them two bottles of rare wine from his own vineyards and told them to enjoy it.

After the last guest was gone and Andromeda and Teddy retrieved to their respective bedrooms, Harry was left with Mycroft.

"Come on," he said. "That was fun. They're all nice person. It's good for Sherlock to finally find a loyal friends. And by some extension, they're the closest thing you friends that you might have. You could do with friends you know."

Mycroft stared at him. "I have you," he said.

"Not really the same actually," he replied.

Mycroft looked at him for a long time, searching his face. "I have given a thought about your idea."

"And?" Harry asked.

"Well, this might be the time. After all, I'm not getting younger." Whatever he might say the next was cut off as Harry pounced on him.

"Mycroft, this is wonderful!" Harry said between kisses. "We'll tell Teddy, Andromeda, Hermione and Ron in the morning! Oh, Teddy will be ecstatic! We're going to tell your brother and his friend too!"

"Sherlock will never let me live it down." Mycroft said dryly.

"Nonsense. You know that he's secretly glad." Harry said. "Hmm...I like James Sirius Potter name, after my father and godfather. It has nice ring on it, what do you think?"

Author's Note:

My first crossover fanfiction. Sherlock is my latest obsession now. So now I decided to write crossover Harry Potter and Sherlock. And I'm wondering what should I name Mycroft child is? I want something with O alphabet actually that rhymes with Sherlock and Mycroft. But the only name that popped in my mind is Lara Croft from Tomb Raider and that's really not a choice.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series.

**Winter Tale**

Chapter III

Dr. John Watson and his flatmate, the only consulting detective in the world, the infamous Sherlock Holmes, were in the crime scene to help Lestrade with the case. The detective inspector had called them this morning and told them to come to Threadneedle Street.

Peter Randell, the star employee at Trust Investment, was found dead in his office by the cleaning clerk. There was no hints at all and Lestrade had to ask for Sherlock's help. Trust Investment was a wealthy management company, founded and managed by Bernard Trust, a big name in the financial world. The press were already outside and Lestrade wanted to solve the crime as soon as possible.

Now, Sherlock was busy examining things and John...well, he stood outside the crime scene, waiting for Sherlock to make his deduction. They now returned to solving case again. John also returned to writing his blog. It was as if the whole Sherlock faked his death thing never happened.

"John," Lestrade called suddenly.

He turned and to his surprise, he saw Harry Potter there. The young man was dressed in black with red scarf around his neck. But what was Harry doing here?

"Hi, John." Harry said.

John walked to the corridor to meet him.

"I had some business to do across the street earlier when Mycroft informed me that Sherlock and you are here. So, I decided to come and see," Harry explained. They walked to the empty spot near the corner. But from their location they were still able to see Sherlock through the transparent glass.

"And they let you in?" he asked in disbelief.

"Being Head of Britain Special Defence Force has its perks," Harry replied and looked at Sherlock. "This is the first time I see him in action actually."

John followed his gaze. Sherlock was definitely in his element. The detective now was busy inspecting the stack of documents that was piled neatly on the desk near the victim.

"He is brilliant, isn't he?" Harry said absentmindedly.

"Amazingly so," John replied.

"Very much like Mycroft," Harry said again. "Though they are in different profession."

John tried to picture Sherlock in three piece suits, sitting in Diogeness club and reading newspaper calmly while sipping scotch. Needless to be said, he failed spectacularly. "I really can't see Sherlock doing what Mycroft is doing," he said.

Harry laughed softly at that.

"Not that I know what Mycroft is doing," he said. "Well, aside of the whole government thing." John even didn't know that such thing existed in this world.

Harry looked at him thoughtfully. "Mycroft's position is unique," he said at last. "He has made it for himself. There has not been anything like it before, nor will be again. They began by using him as a short cut, a convenience, now he has made himself an essential. The most indispensable man in the country."

John stared at Harry.

"The conclusions of every department are passed to him, and he is the central exchange, the clearinghouse, which makes out the balance." Harry continued. "All the other men are specialists but Mycroft's specialism is omniscience."

"And you date him?" John blurted out.

Harry laughed again. "Mycroft is a very interesting man." Was his explanation.

"What is it with Sherlock and Mycroft actually?" John asked. He was curious about it for a long time. Where did all the sibling rivalry between the two brothers come from?

"Well...it's because Sherlock is Sherlock and Mycroft is Mycroft," Harry answered cryptically.

John wanted to groan out loud. Did Harry really need to talk in riddle like that?

"Unfortunately, when Mycroft realized that, it was already too late." Harry continued.

Okay. John didn't understand that at all.

"And no, Mycroft never nick his Smurf. Neither did he break Sherlock's action man." Harry said playfully this time.

"Mycroft told you this?" John asked in astonishment. He remembered mocking Mycroft this when he went to Diogeness Club.

"Yes," Harry replied.

Their conversation was cut by the commotion in the door. Bernard Trust insisted that the polices leave his office since they didn't find anything.

"I have clients waiting for me," the man said.

Lestrade looked like he was going to let Bernard Trust go when Sherlock cut him off. "And why such hurry?"

"I beg your pardon?" Bernard asked.

"Is it because you want to hide the evidence that you killed your own employee?" Sherlock asked sharply.

John blinked. What?

"What are you talking about, Mr. Holmes?" Bernard asked.

John was amazed that Bernard still managed to keep his calmness.

"Only this," Sherlock held a paper he just recently printed out.

It looked like financial statement for John but Bernard went pale at the sight.

"I knew you are the murderer the moment I saw you," Sherlock continued. "But what is the reason?"

Bernard went paler than before.

"Within five seconds, I knew that it is legally and mathematically impossible to achieve the gains that you claimed to deliver. The numbers simply didn't add up." Sherlock said. "Your wealth management business is nothing but a Ponzi scheme. You have deceived your clients for the last decade and Peter Randell found out about this. That is the reason why you killed him." Sherlock finished in flourish.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Bernard said vehemently.

"Oh, some data are always revocable," Sherlock said, smirking.

"It isn't my fault!" Bernard exploded. "He is going to talk! He will ruin me!"

"Take him away!" Lestrade ordered.

They watched as officers took Bernard Trust away.

"Thank you, Sherlock," Lestrade said.

Sherlock shrugged and went to join John and Harry.

"That was brilliant, Sherlock," Harry said.

"Boring," Sherlock complained.

John rolled his eyes. Every case he could solve less than ten minutes was boring in Sherlock's opinion.

"How did you know that it was Ponzi scheme?" Lestrade asked, joining them.

"The return of investment was stable at twenty percent per annum for the last ten years. Even during the 2008 financial meltdown the gains remained high while FTSE 100 and world equity indices dropped like stone. God, people are so stupid. How could they don't realize this?" Sherlock ranted.

John rolled his eyes again.

"Sir, we're ready to leave now." Donovan came to inform Lestrade.

"Well, see you again, John, Sherlock, Harry." Lestrade nodded at them and turned to leave.

"Who was that? Another friend of the freak?" Donovan questioned.

John winced at that.

"Actually, I'm Sherlock's brother in law, Miss. Donovan." Harry said.

Both Lestrade and Donovan turned around.

Harry kept his focus solely on Donovan. "I have been informed that Scotland Yard called for Sherlock's assistance for solving crime. And yet, what I have just witnessed is a contradiction itself." Harry spoke again, in a tone that was deadly calm, and yet terrifyingly powerful. "Instead of showing your professionalism, you resorted to petty name calling. Sherlock might find it funny but I'm not. Whatever your personal opinion about Sherlock is, you should keep it for yourself. Rest assured, Miss. Donovan, shall this happen again, you shall regret this."

Donovan paled considerably.

Sherlock's face was expressionless.

At this moment, Harry reminded John of Mycroft so much.

Harry then smiled pleasantly. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Miss. Donovan. See you later, Greg." He nodded at Lestrade and then turned to John and Sherlock. "Let's go to lunch, shall we?"

Still in shock, John followed Harry's lead. Sherlock grumbled loudly but the man followed Harry too to the Italian restaurant located not far from the Bank of England. A few moments later, they were giving their order to the waitress. John stared at the price list in disbelief. But Sherlock, who almost never ate lunch unless John forced him, was now ordering everything in the menu. No, not everything. Further observation told him that Sherlock had carefully chosen the most expensive food in the list.

"What?" he barked at John.

"I didn't say anything," John protested.

"You don't have to," Sherlock muttered before returning his attention to the menu. "If I have to eat something, I will make sure that Mycroft pay for it." He said childishly.

John sighed but Harry merely smiled fondly at Sherlock in the way a brother watching his spoiled younger brother.

The food there really was delicious as John found out later. Even Sherlock ate his pasta without protesting.

"Why?" Sherlock said suddenly.

"I never like name calling, Sherlock." Harry said.

Sherlock didn't reply to that.

There was silence as they ate their food.

"So, John, do you have any plan this Saturday?" Harry asked suddenly.

"No," he replied.

"That's good," Harry said. "Mycroft and I want to invite you to come with Sherlock to our residence this Saturday."

"What occasion?" he asked.

"We want to introduce our children," Harry said.

"What?" John asked faintly. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? "Our children?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. Mycroft and I decided to adopt children."

Sherlock didn't look surprised so Mycroft must have informed his brother before.

"Children?" he asked again.

"Yes." Harry replied. "They're siblings." He explained. "Three boys, Ashford, James and Al."

"Wow, congratulations," John said.

"Thank you," Harry replied.

After lunch, Harry drove them back to 221B Baker Street.

"See you later this Saturday," Harry said cheerily before leaving in his white Bentley Continental.

"Do I have to?" Sherlock whined.

"Yes, Sherlock." John replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't want three mini Mycrofts running around." Sherlock almost whined.

"They are my children too, Sherlock." Harry said patiently.

John and Sherlock were in Kensington Palace Gardens Number Three, Harry's London residence to see the children. They were still babies actually. Three of them had black hair but only Al possesed Harry's green eyes. Ashford and James had Mycroft's grey eyes.

Speaking of which, Harry had named his children Ashford Holmes, James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter. Was this law in the Holmes and Potter family to name their children with that kind of name? John was beginning to think so.

"You're right," Sherlock brightened at that. "Don't let Mycroft influence them."

Mycroft sighed at his younger brother's behaviour.

John shook his head.

"They can't do anything yet." Sherlock complained.

"They're just babies, Sherlock." John warned his best friend.

"And three babies in one time, Mycroft? How old are you again?" Sherlock asked.

"Seven years older than you," Mycroft replied curtly.

"And you can't even fix your own tie now." Sherlock said. "You got Harry to do it for you this morning." He stated, having observed the perfect Windsor knot.

That effectively started the bickering between the two brothers. But Harry only smiled and sipped his tea calmly.

It was one weird family. But they were family nonetheless.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John and Sherlock had left after lunch. So now, it was only Harry and Mycroft. The man was standing next to the baby crib. Ashford, James and Al were soundly asleep.

Mycroft was surprised when Harry told him that instead of one baby, they were going to adopt three babies. But the man didn't object at all. They then blood adopted the babies, making them truly Potter and Holmes. Of course, Ashford, James and All were all magical. It was inevitable with Harry's blood flowing in their veins. Although whether they were going to be as brilliant as Mycroft was to be seen later.

Hermione, Ron, the Weasleys and his entire friend were delighted with the news. Teddy, too, was ecstatic because now he had three younger brothers. As for Sherlock, he thought Mycroft had lost his mind at first. Typical of Sherlock. Mrs. Holmes meanwhile couldn't be happier. She got three grandsons at the same time. And to think, that in the past she had resigned about Mycroft and Sherlock.

"I truly hope they won't behave like Sherlock in his childhood." Mycroft commented.

Harry laughed at that.

Author's Note:

Sherlock is my latest obsession now. So I decided to write about Harry Potter and Mycroft since Mycroft is my favourite character because of Mark Gatiss wonderful play in A Scandal in Belgravia.


End file.
